Silent Cries of a Forgotten Soul
by RiddlePanda
Summary: Marik Ishtar is having a hard time adjusting to his life after Battle City. After an old "friend" comes back, can Marik convince the very people who hate him to help him? Rated for violence and graphic scenes and language


****

Silent Cries of a Forgotten Soul

Bakura: Yes! Another story down!

Ryou: Uh why did you make Marik the hikari and Malik the yami?

Bakura: Because I felt like it. And Marik sounds less menacing than Malik. I want people to feel sorry for Marik.

Ryou: Which Marik? The hikari or yami?

Bakura: The Marik in this story.

Ryou: But isn't that really Malik.

Bakura: No, Malik is the evil one. He is the yami.

Marik: Hi guys!

Ryou: Which one are you, the yami or hikari?

Marik: Huh? I'm the good one.

Ryou: But you're name is Malik, not Marik.

Marik: In the story, I'm Marik.

Ryou: So you're the evil yami?

Marik: No! I'm the good one.

Ryou: So you're Malik.

Marik: I'm confused! (begins to bang his head on the wall)

Yami: Ryou, Malik is using Marik's name and Marik is using Malik's name for the story. The only thing they are doing is switching names.

Ryou: Oh, I get it now. You're so smart, Yami.

Bakura: Stupid Pharaoh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. There would be a lot more snow bunnies in it if I did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marik got up shakily off his bed. The cuts and bruises from last night's beating made him wince in pain as he walked slowly to the bathroom. Once arriving, he stripped himself of his bloody clothing and turned on the faucets to let the water fill into the tub. Marik gasped softly as he lowered himself in the water, careful not to hit the huge, red whelp near his lower back. As the warm water soaked into his muscular, deeply tanned skin, he let out a sigh as he thought of the person who caused him this much torment in his young life.

"Malik, my Yami. Why? Why must you make me suffer like this?"

A gentle knock on the door awoke Marik out of his trance-like state. "Marik, are you okay? You'll be late for school." "I'm fine, Ishizu. I'll be ready in a minute." Marik called out to his older sister. Marik got out of the bath and drained the pinkish water. He dried himself off and got dressed in blue pants, white long-sleeved shirt and blue button-up jacket, the normal school attire for the students of Domino High School, the school that Ishizu insisted he went to. As he gathered his homework and supplies in his backpack, he thought of the day before his first day of school here in Japan.

__

"But Ishizu, I've already completed all my years of school while we were in Egypt! Father made sure of that fact. We finished our equivalent of 12th grade when we were 10 years old." "I know Marik. But after this whole Battle City incident, you need to make friends. Besides, Yugi and the rest of his friends go to that school. You'll be fine there, just relax. They'll make you part of the group."

Marik sighed as he zipped up his backpack. 'If only that were true Ishizu.' he thought to himself. The truth in fact was the exact opposite of what Ishizu wanted to happen. Yugi's friends did not make him feel welcome in the group. If it wasn't one of the girls spreading nasty rumors about him, it was Joey, Tristan, or Seto beating the crap out of him.And then, there were the bullies. Marik was pretty strong but when there were about 10 to his one, they won the fight pretty easily.

A slight brush tickled his shoulder. Marik turned around to see his Yami, Malik behind him. Malik smirked and grabbed Marik by the chin harshly. "See you this evening, meat thing." Malik growled. Malik hated that Marik had to go to school, but there was one person that Malik feared and that was Marik's sister. If he forbade Marik to go to school, Ishizu would find out and pry into the matter. After just returning from the Shadow Realm, Malik did not want anyone to find out he was back and try to send him there again. He did not want to run into the Pharaoh anytime soon.

After squeezing one of Marik's wounds on his shoulder, Malik let Marik go and returned to the darkness from which he came. Marik shuddered and ran down the stairs. After grabbing a piece of toast from the plate on the kitchen table, he ran out the door. Running was one thing Marik was indifferent about. He liked running, but when you had a motorcycle, running just seemed boring. He couldn't use it though. Ishizu had forbade him to ride it and took the keys. It was for the best, he realized. Malik would have already claimed it for his.

Once he arrived at school, Yugi immediately came running up to him. "Hi Marik! How'd you sleep last night?" Yugi asked in his bubbly misdemeanor attitude he was known for. "Pretty good. I slept like a baby." Marik lied. He hated lying to one of the only people who showed him kindness, but in order to protect Yugi from Malik's wrath, he had to. "Don't even think about doing anything, Ishtar!" Marik turned around to be standing face to face with Yugi's dark half, also dressed in the high school's attire. Yami got about an inch to Marik's face. "I'm watching you. Yugi and Ryou may think you're okay but I don't trust you. You try anything and I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm like I did your Yami." Marik winced when Yami mentioned Malik. "Don't worry, Yami. I would never…" "Don't give me that crap Marik! I know what you're capable of. You're a pathetic excuse for a human. No one cares about you. Why do you even bother to come around?" "You don't have anything to worry about Yami." Marik said softly, almost whispering. His chest heaved a small bit. He turned to Yugi. "S…See you in class, Yugi." he said then ran for the school doors.

For the rest of the day, everybody gave Marik evil glances. At lunch, someone tripped him as he was walking by, making him spill the rest of his lunch. After cleaning it up, he returned to his seat only to find Joey had eaten the lunch in his lunchbox. "Oh, we thought you weren't going to come back, so we didn't want to food to waste." Joey laughed as he popped the last of Marik's sandwich into his mouth. "Marik, why don't you go get lunch in the lunch line?" Ryou asked, walking up with Yugi. "I…I'm not really hungry anyway. I've got some studying to do." Marik sighed and walked away in the direction the library. "Yugi, why did Marik have some of the school food in his hair?" Ryou asked. "I don't know. I want to know why he didn't go to the line. He usually puts his lunch down then gets the rest in the line. He only brings a sandwich and an apple." Yugi noticed Marik's lunchbox on the table. "Joey, did you eat his lunch?" "Yeah, so?" Joey answered. "How could you do that to him Joey?" Yugi asked. About that time Tristan came walking up. "Man, Joey, you should have seen when I tripped that Marik guy. It was so hilarious. Food went everywhere." Tristan laughed. "That means Marik hasn't had anything to eat. How could you both do that to him!?" Ryou yelled, startling everybody at the table. Ryou was usually the quite one. "I'm going to share my lunch with him. Anyone else want to come?" Ryou inquired. Yugi walked with Ryou to the library to find Marik.

"Why couldn't we find him, Ryou?" Yugi asked. It was the end of the school day and the two boys still couldn't find the platinum blond teenager. "I guess we'll see him tomorrow." Ryou sighed. The two boys walked in the direction of Ryou's house. Yugi was going to spend the night there. As they turned the corner, strong hands grabbed the two. "Well, well. Look what we have here." the man who grabbed him said. "What do you want to do with them, Gary." another man asked. The first guy, Gary, pinned Yugi and Ryou to the wall. "I say we play around with them if you know what I mean. They look so sweet and innocent." Gary licked his lips. "What do you say, George? Shall we turn these two boys into men?" George didn't answer, so Gary turned around to have a tanned fist collide with his face. "You let my best friends go, you asshole!" Marik screamed. Gary dropped Yugi and Ryou then ran to Marik, trying to pin him. Marik easily dodged him and punched him again, sending him to the ground and knocking him out. 

Marik walked over to the two boys and helped them up. "Are you two okay?" he asked. "Fine. But how did you…?" Yugi began. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." Marik walked off. "He saved us, Yugi. He saved us and didn't even let us thank him." Ryou said, his voice quivering. "Something's wrong though, Ryou. I could tell. Maybe we should follow him." Yugi said. The two boys began running in the direction Marik had gone.

"You worthless vessel! How dare you come home late? Do you like the beatings I give you so much?!" Malik yelled and kicked Marik in the ribs a few more times. He then picked up the beaten boy and threw him on the bed. Reaching in a drawer, Malik picked up a pair of handcuffs and snapped them on Marik. "Wh…what are you doing?" Marik asked. "Shut up! I should have done this a long time ago." Malik smirked. He ripped off Marik's shirt, reveling the smaller Egyptian's bloody and bruised tan skin. "Marik, even when you're hurt and bleeding, you still look so delicious." Malik licked his lips then proceeded to strip Marik of his other garments. When Marik was fully naked, the dark began to undress himself. Marik stared at Malik, his eyes widening with fear at the thought of what his Yami was about to do. "Did you think I was done, little one? When I get done with you, not only will you bleed more, but then you will truly be my little pet." Malik chuckled.

Malik reached in the drawer again, this time pulling out a tube of lubricant. He applied a small amount on three of his fingers and rubbed the lube around them, fully coating them. With a gruff, Malik inserted one finger into Marik's virgin entrance. 

"STOP! IT HURTS! PLEASE, STOP!" Marik cried, tears streaming from his eyes. "Quit being a baby, brat. This is only the first step. Wait until I fully prepare you." Malik laughed. He inserted his second finger, giving Marik another excuse to scream. The last finger was inserted and the three fingers gently glided in and out of the young boy's length. After a few minutes, Malik pulled out of him. Marik sighed and took a breath. "I haven't even started yet. Don't get too comfortable." Malik reached into the drawer yet again and pulled out a strip of red satin. He shoved the middle into Marik's mouth and tied the ends together. "If you thought you screamed enough just a few minutes ago, you'll be screaming even louder in a few minutes. I don't want to alert the neighbors." Malik smirked. He then returned to the lower half of Marik and grabbed the lube again this time covering his by now, hardened erection. Malik got into position between Marik's bruised legs and held his hips down. "Now Marik, this will hurt a lot." Malik grinned evilly as he thrust into the helpless hikari. Malik went in as far as he could go, then slowly pulled out. Marik stopped his muffled screaming and let out a breath. As he did, Malik thrust into him again. After a few minutes of this, Malik began a rhythm slamming in and out of the boy. Finally, Malik came into Marik and Marik passed out. Malik slid out of Marik and cleaned his body of fluids and Marik's blood that had erupted out of the boy's entrance when he first thrust into him. Malik dressed again and looked back at the passed out Marik, still handcuffed to the bed. "I'll be back soon, my little pet." he smirked and walked out of the room and the house, not noticing the two sets of eyes that had watched the entire scene from outside.

Once Malik had left, Ryou and Yugi rushed into the house and unbound Marik. "Oh, Ra, why did this happen?!" Ryou cried as he covered his friend. "We need to get him out of here, now!" Yugi yelled. Yugi helped get Marik onto Ryou's shoulders. "We'll take him to my house. Bakura won't mind." Ryou said. The two boys, careful of their unconscious friend, ran to Ryou's.

The door opened to the Bakura residence. Bakura was waiting at the door. "Ryou, where the hell…?!" he began but stopped when he saw the young Ishtar boy sprawled over the shoulders of his hikari. "Crap! What the hell happened to him!?" Bakura ran over and held Marik in his arms. Bakura raced him upstairs to the guest bedroom. "He was beaten and raped by his Yami!" Ryou cried. Bakura set Marik on the bed. "WHAT!? Malik's back!? But the stupid Pharaoh banished him to the Shadow Realm." "I guess he came back. What are we going to do?" Yugi asked. Ryou ran to the bathroom and came back with the first aid kit. "I don't know. I just don't know." Bakura said softly as he began cleaning Marik up. "He can't go back to that house though. Ever."

Yami knew something was wrong with his hikari the next day at school. "Yugi, are you okay?" he queried. "Fine, Yami. Uh, will you tell Grandpa I'm staying at Ryou's again tonight. We started a game of Monster World last night and we just have to finish it." Yugi answered. "Oh, okay Yugi. I will. You have fun." Yami walked off. "There's something he's not telling me. I know you my little hikari. You can't hide anything from me."

Yami followed the tri-colored and white haired boys back to Ryou's house once school was over. He cautiously opened the front door, careful not to let them know he was in the house. He smelled the air around him. "Ishtar's been here and probably still is! I told him if he tried anything…!" Yami growled. He raced up the stairs and into the open guest bedroom door.

"Marik Ishtar! YOU WILL P…!" Yami stopped when he saw the boy he just named lying on the bed asleep. Both his eyes were darker than the rest of his natural skin color and he had small gashes on his face. Yami turned even paler than he was as Ryou, Yugi, and Bakura turned suddenly to look at him. "Yami, th…this isn't what you think. Just let me explain." Yugi said, his voice sounding hoarse as if he had been crying.

Yami rushed to the bed. He fell on his knees and stroked the Egyptian's cheek lightly. "What happened?" he whispered to Bakura. Bakura looked down a little. "Malik's b…back Yami. He's been beating Marik for Ra knows how long and last night he…he…raped him." Bakura said softly. "What?! Why didn't he tell us?" "Because he's fucking afraid of you!" Yugi blurted out. Yami was taken aback by his hikari's words. At this point, tears streamed Yugi's face. "All of you are so mean to him. What would you have done if he had told you Yami? Laughed in his face?! Get Joey to beat him up?! Have Tea make up a nasty rumor about him?! What would you have done?!" Yami tried to get closer to Yugi, to calm him down. Yugi backed out of his reach. "You're supposed to protect the innocent! He's a FUCKING HIKARI for Ra's sake! What if it had been me or Ryou?!" Yami winced at those words. "Have you even tried to get to know Marik?! He's a sensitive child. His family has been guarding your tomb and your memory for five thousand years, and what courtesy have you given him?! He's been protecting you ever since he was born and how have you paid him back?! By threatening him and making him the butt of your petty little jokes! And now, look at him! It's your fault he's like this! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Yugi yelled, tears in full force now. He heaved and fell into Ryou's arms. Ryou sat back down and began stroking the younger boy's hair until he calmed down. Once he had, Ryou led Yugi to Ryou's room.

"He's just upset, Pharaoh. I would be too, if it were one of my friends." Bakura tried to explain. "No, Bakura, don't. I guess it is my fault in a way. I DID tell Yugi a long time ago that I would always protect the innocent. I guess I didn't keep my promise like I said. Do you think he'll…?" "He's got a few broken ribs and several deep gashes, plus of course the fact he got raped, but his body will be fine. I'm more worried about his mental damage. He's not like Yugi or Ryou. He only has a few people who care about him, Ishizu, Odion, Yugi, Ryou, and me." 

"And me." Yami said softly lightly running his fingers through Marik's blond locks.

Yami ended up staying the night at the house as well. Yami phoned Grandpa telling him. As the morning came and Yami woke up, he quietly went to Marik's room. Yugi had his arms and head on the bed asleep. He softly kissed the two boys and walked back to Bakura's room. Bakura was already up. "I don't think Yugi should go to school today." Yami said. "I agree. I was thinking that Ryou shouldn't go either." "See you later, Tomb Robber." "Likewise, Pharaoh."

School went all too quickly for Yami as before he knew it, it was already lunchtime. He ate his lunch quietly. "You know what Yami? I think that loser Marik finally realized we don't want him around. I haven't seen him for two days. Maybe he went off and killed himself." Tristan laughed. The next thing Tristan saw was Yami's fist punching him in the face. "What was that for, Yami?!" Joey yelled at Yami. "Never say that ever again! Marik is not a loser. He's a hikari just like Yugi and Ryou are. And it finally took someone raping his innocence away for me to realize that!" Yami fell back into his chair and put his hands on his head. "He got…what?!" Joey was taken aback. "Don't even joke about that Yami." "I'm not. I didn't even realize that there was more negative energy around the town. His Yami, Malik is back. I don't know when or why or how, but two nights ago, he was raped by him. He's at Ryou's now. He hasn't even woken up yet. WHY DIDN'T I PROTECT HIM LIKE I SHOULD HAVE!?" Yami was racked with sobs. "I just hope he wakes up soon so I can apologize." he said softly. "I think we should all go apologize." Joey said mournfully.

Unbeknownst to the group, a dark figure was listening to the whole conversation. "So he's at the Tomb Robber's hikari's house." Malik smirked. "This should be fun."

Darkly tanned eyelids opened and pale lavender eyes stared at the ceiling. "This isn't my room." Marik said quietly. He tried getting up, but the pain in his lower back made him quickly lie back down. Marik groaned softly. "Marik, you're up!" Yugi came into the room and sat down next to the bed. "Yugi, where am I?" Marik asked. "You're at Ryou and Bakura's house." he answered. "Why am I here? What happened?" Marik turned his head to look at Yugi. The tri-colored haired boy looked down. "Yugi, please tell me. What happened to me?" "Malik. He…raped you." Yugi said softly. "The day you stopped that bully, Ryou and I followed you home. We saw everything Malik did. When he left, we brought you back here. That was a couple of days ago. You've been asleep since then."

"Why didn't you leave me? Maybe he would have finished me off." Marik said quietly. "Don't say that Marik! Why would you want to die?!" Yugi yelled. "Face it Yugi, no one likes me. I'm a worthless excuse for a human being. No one would miss me if I did die." "I would miss you." Yugi and Marik turned to look in the doorway. "Ryou, I thought you and Bakura were at the store." Yugi smiled. "We got back a few minutes ago. Are you hungry Marik? I can get Bakura to make you something." "I guess I am. I haven't eaten in a few days according to Yugi." 

With a little difficulty, Marik finally got out of the bed. Yugi and Ryou went on either side of Marik and helped him walk down the stairs to the kitchen. Bakura turned around from the stove where he was making lunch for the boys. "Hey Marik. Are you feeling okay? You want some lunch?" "I feel better than most the times Malik beats me, and I am kind of hungry." Bakura grinned. "Well Marik, you're in luck. I've become quite the cook in the past few months." He looked at Ryou. "At least I think I have. Ryou hasn't complained yet. Ryou looked at Bakura, cheeks reddening. Marik looked at the two pale white haired boys and chuckled. "Was that a laugh, Marik?" Yugi asked. "You guys just make me feel so…welcome and loved." Marik smiled. "Glad to hear you say that. We do love you Marik. People just need to get to know you."

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Ryou beamed and half-skipped to the door. "Y…Yami! What are you doing here?" Ryou asked, shaken. "I'm here to see how Marik is doing…and to apologize." Yami looked down. "We are too." Joey appeared behind Yami, as well as the rest of the gang. "I…I'll have to ask Bakura…" "Who is it?" Marik walked in the living room. "Y…Yami! H…How are you doing?" Marik looked down at the ground avoiding eye contact. Yami looked at Marik, the bruises and cuts very apparent on the boy's arms and stomach. Yami's stomach churned. He walked up to Marik and lifted his chin so lavender eyes met amethyst ones. "Marik, I just want to let you know that I'm truly sorry for everything I've put you through. It didn't have to come to this. I should have been nicer to you and protected you. I know I can't change the past, but I would like to make amends with you Marik. Will you forgive me?"

Marik looked at Yami, tears forming in his eyes. "Do you really mean it Yami?" "I mean every word, Marik. You're a very special person and we all care about you." "Will you forgive us too, Marik? We never would have wished what happened to anyone. We're sorry." Joey said heartbroken. Marik looked at the gang and then looked at Yami and fell in his arms. Yami put his arms around the shaking Egyptian. "I…I forgive you guys." Marik shakily said, voice racked with sobs.

Yami stroked Marik's back, calming down the boy's soft whimpering. 'He's not used to this much love and attention, but that's all he really needed.' Yami thought to himself. Still holding the young tanned boy in his arms, he walked him to the couch and sat down. Marik laid his head on Yami's lap and Yami proceeded to gently brush his fingers through the sandy hair. Marik cooed as he slowly relaxed and fell asleep. Yugi and Bakura came out of the kitchen and everybody sat down, watching the sleeping teen. "He's so beautiful and peaceful looking in his sleep." Yami said softly, still petting the child below him.

"Yami, I think we need to find Malik. Marik isn't completely safe until Malik is back in the Shadow Realm." Bakura looked at Yami. "You're right. We do need to find him but this time, destroy him once and for all." Yami gently got up from the couch, careful not to disturb Marik from his slumber. "You guys stay here and watch him. We'll go and find Malik." he said. As Yami and Bakura reached the front door, there was a huge explosion as the door was blasted off its hinges, knocking the two Yamis down. "What the fuck?!" Bakura yelled. A maniacal chuckling emanated from the dust. "I know that laugh!" Yami screamed.

Everyone quickly got on their feet as Malik stepped out of the dust cloud. "So, you all decided to be nice to the little abomination. He's not worth your time, so let me just take back what is mine." Malik walked toward his hikari, who was now wide awake, staring fearfully at the advancing boy. "No you don't Malik!" Joey yelled. Tristan, Seto, and he lunged after the dark Yami. "Foolish mortals, I will gain back my property and no one will stop me!" Malik yelled. He held up the Millennium Rod and used it to immobilize the group. "Now that they are out of the way, I'll now claim you back Marik." Malik reached the shaking Egyptian boy and wrapped the fingers of one hand around Marik's neck. He picked up the smaller boy and slammed him up against the wall.

"NO! PLEASE STOP MALIK! I DIDN'T MEAN…!" "SILENCE!" Malik yelled in the boy's face. He bared his sharp teeth. "By the time I get done with you, little pet, you'll be wishing you never woke up." Malik used his other hand to rip off Marik's shirt. Malik looked lovingly at the boy's chest before he forcefully ran his nails across it, leaving five long, bloody trails. Marik screamed. "You know I love it when you scream, little one." Malik whispered in the shaking child's ear before he bared his teeth and bit into Marik's tender flesh around his neck. Marik gasped loudly as his Yami began sucking the spot where he had just bit him. "Please… stop. P…Please." Marik whimpered his vision becoming blurry.

Yami and Bakura, using the power of their Millennium Items, broke free of Malik's control. They both turned around quickly. "Marik!" the two darks yelled. Malik turned around, Marik's blood running in two little rivers on each side of his mouth. He released Marik who slumped to the ground, unconscious. "You monster!" Yami rushed toward Malik. Malik easily dodged him but his face suddenly came in contact with Bakura's fist. Using that distraction, Yami snatched the Rod out of Malik's grasp. Yami and Bakura slammed Malik into the wall. Using the Millennium Rod, Yami pinned him to it. "Malik, you should have never came back! Now I will banish you to the Shadow Realm and you will never find your way back!" Yami yelled. Malik chuckled. "Go ahead Pharaoh. I have nothing to lose, but at least I'm leaving with something. The boy's innocence was stolen from him by me. And although you are all befriending him now, you will never know what he was like before I took it away!" He laughed his psychotic laugh as Yami raised his hand and disintegrated the evil Yami.

The two Yamis rushed over to Marik. "Are you okay, Marik?" Bakura stroked Marik's cheek softly. Marik opened his eyes. "Yami, Bakura, what happened?" he asked meekly. The two embraced the blonde stroking his back and hair. "Don't worry, Malik is gone. You'll have nothing to worry about anymore." Yami said softly in Marik's ear. "Th…Thank you Yami, Bakura. Thank you." Marik cried into the two boys shoulders.

It had been about two months since Yami had banished Malik to the Shadow Realm for good. Yami explained the situation to Ishizu and it was decided that Marik was to move in with Ryou and Bakura since being in his old house would probably bring back old, horrific memories. Ishizu understood and promised to come and visit him often, since she was going back to Egypt to deal with some newly discovered artifacts. Marik's injuries healed and with his dark skin, the scars some of them made were barely visible. The others had stopped picking on Marik and they all soon became fast friends. Marik even helped Joey fight some of his fights. Yami, Bakura, Yugi, and Ryou however, knew something was missing from Marik. While the others couldn't see it, there was a definite loss in the sparkle in Marik's eyes. There would be sometimes when Marik would zone out, only to snap back to reality with a fearful look in his eyes.

The gang decided to spend the night at the Bakura residence one night a few months after the incident. They all had fun dueling and watching movies before most of them passed out from lack of sleep. The three Hikaris said goodnight to the two Yamis and went upstairs to sleep in Ryou and Bakura's king-sized bed. A few minutes later, Yami and Bakura walked into the room to look at the three lights asleep, cuddled in each others arms. Yami smiled as he and Bakura kissed each of them before going to bed themselves.

Before they walked out the door, both of them claimed they heard Marik say "Thank you, Yami, Bakura."

Ryou: Aw, that was a sweet story.

Marik: I'm still confused!

Bakura: Here have a donut.

Marik: Wheeeeeeeeeee! DONUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malik: Oh crap, you gave him a donut, didn't you?

Bakura: Yeah, why?

Malik: Do you know how long it takes me to calm him down after he has sugar!?

Marik: DOOOOOOOONUUUUUUUUUUUU…(slams into a wall and falls down unconscious)

Bakura: There all your problems solved.

Malik: You just have no emotion do you?

Bakura: Nope. ^_________^

Ryou: Please review.


End file.
